jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 31
Season 31 (2014-2015) Jeopardy!_Season_31_Logo.png Jeopardy! S31 Daily Double Logo.png J31add.jpg IMG 2328.PNG Season changes: * The opening credits have changed to a tower with all the dollar figures from the Jeopardy! and Double Jeopardy! segments fading into various photographs on a blue to pink sky background, with the Jeopardy! logo in gold on top of the tower. Finally, the Jeopardy! logo then zooms forward, in which the "A" reveals the 2013-present set. * Aimee Seligstein, who played against Julia Collins last season, joined the Jeopardy! staff as a contestant coordinator sometime before the 2014 Tournament of Champions. ** Around this time, long-time contestant coordinator Robert James took a leave of absence from the show. * The closed captioning sponsors includes not one, but two promos; before the Double Jeopardy! round. * On November 24, 2014, after the 2014 Tournament of Champions, in the case of a two or three way tie after Final Jeopardy!, tiebreakers are now applied into regular play, where ties were no longer allowed in regular play. This occurred after ties resulted in co-champions four times in the first two months. * This is both the last season with ties allowed and the first season with tiebreaker rule in place. * On episodes with a full closing credit roll, the split-screen backdrop is a blue and orange gradient space backdrop. * Starting this season, the Sony logo appears on a black background, then a light flashes to reveal an edited version of the Sony Pictures Television logo. This also occurs with sister show Wheel of Fortune. This season: * In this season's Teachers Tournament, during the quarter-finals week, Johnny Gilbert introduces the contestants by their occupation, location, and name instead of announcing a brief description, location, and name. * For the 1st time this year, the College Championship has been canceled due to the cancellation of the online test. * The same thing went for the Teen Tournament. * On the September 25, 2014 episode, three females play for the first time this season, this is the first all-female game since July 4, 2014 Dolly and Joann. * On the September 26, 2014 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Todd and Alan. * On the October 3, 2014 episode, three males play for the first time this season, this is the first-all male game since February 7, 2014 during the Battle of the Decades 80's Week Sam and Dan. * On the October 6, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Terri and Linda. * On the October 16, 2014 episode, three males play for the second time this season Chris and Jim. * On the October 21, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Deb and Elizabeth. * On the October 22, 2014 episode, three males play for the twelfth time this season if Ali is a male. * On the October 30, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Eileen and Allison. * On the November 25, 2014 episode, three males play for the third time this season Mariusz and Eugene. * From December 1-5, 2014, Kids Week is held for the last time. ** On the December 1, 2014 episode during Kids Week, two middle-aged boys and one middle-aged girl plays Will and Cerulean. ** On the December 4, 2014 episode during Kids Week, two middle-aged girls and one middle-aged boy plays Courtney and Olivia. ** This event was dropped altogether after Season 31 because Gabby's mother was upset with Alex Trebek when telling her she was in the red before Final Jeopardy!. * On the December 18, 2014 episode, three males play for the fourth time this season David and Kevin. * On the January 2, 2015 episode, three males play for the fifth time this season Mike and Elliott * On the January 15, 2015 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Patricia and Amanda. * On the January 16, 2015 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Mehmet and Nicholas. * On the January 29, 2015 episode, three females play for the second time this season Amy and Karen. * On the February 6, 2015 episode, the 7,000th episode aired on this date. * On the February 20, 2015 episode, three females play for the third time this season Dava-Leigh and Ashley. * On the March 10, 2015 episode, three females play for the fourth time this season Penny and Mikki. * On the March 13, 2015 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Kynan and Shawn. * On the March 27, 2015 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Michael and Eric. * On the April 6, 2015 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Brian and Eric. * On the April 17, 2015 episode, three males play for the sixth time this season Nikhil and Scott. * On the April 24, 2015 episode, three males play for the seventh time this season Chip and Eric. * On the May 8, 2015 episodes, the real 7,000th episode aired. * From May 11-15, 2015, Celebrity Jeopardy! is held for the first time in five years; however, the event has been discontinued since. ** On the May 12, 2015 episode during Celebrity Week, three male celebrities play Kevin and Mark and this is also the eighth time this season that three males play. * On the May 18, 2015 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Fritz is a female. * On the May 26, 2015 episode, three males play for the ninth time this season Lenny and Dan. * On the May 27, 2015 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kate and Jane. * On the June 12, 2015 episode, three males play for the tenth time this season Mike and Daniel. * On the June 17, 2015 episode, three males play for the eleventh time this season Kevin and Tom. * On the July 9, 2015 episode, three females play for the fifth time this season Kathy and Heather. * On the July 10, 2015 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Rob and H.B. * On the July 16, 2015 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Jennifer and Christianne. * On the July 23, 2015 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Erin and Annemarie. * Season 31 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 31, 2015. * Summer reruns air from August 3, 2015 until the Friday before the next season premieres, with replacement fee plugs. Reruns later air on weekends from 2015-2016. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline